


Wanna Hear a Secret? My Boyfriend’s a Supervillain!

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Barry, Leonard Snart is not a Legend, M/M, Parties, Post-Dominators, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High off their victory against the dominators, Teams Flash, Arrow, Legends and Supergirl have a party in the cortex. Barry finally finds a way to get drunk and chaos ensues.Or the one where Barry gets drunk and reveals his relationship with Central City’s most infamous thief and supervillain, Captain Cold.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 14
Kudos: 473





	Wanna Hear a Secret? My Boyfriend’s a Supervillain!

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea for a one shot thinking about how I wish I had some alcohol right now and then feeling sad that Barry couldn’t get drunk for the longest while. Ignore the timeline in this because I really didn’t pay much attention to it, not that it should matter anyways.
> 
> Enjoy!

“We just kicked some alien ass!” Cisco shouted, raising his glass as the rest of Team Flash, Team Arrow, the Legends and Supergirl cheered loudly in the cortex. ”Let’s drink to our hearts’ content tonight people!”

Cisco downed the shot in his hand and grabbed the stereo remote, turning the music up louder before dropping it back onto the table.

They had just managed to defeat the Dominators and send them on their way - far, far away from Earth, thank god! - and Cisco had convinced everyone to stay for a little get together to celebrate the victory and the fact it was the first time they all were working together like that, especially since it was also Kara’s first time on Earth-1. They’d all pitched in and bought a bunch of pizzas, wings, chips and dip and an even larger quantity of alcohol.

Barry stood back with a grin, watching as everyone interacted with each other.

Sara was dancing with Ray, Iris and Felicity were chatting and Oliver and Kara were having their own conversation as well.

”It’s nice, isn’t it?” Caitlin smiled as she approached him, holding a shot in each hand. “Getting everyone together like this.”

”It is,” Barry nodded. “I just wish I could get drunk with the rest of you.”

”It’s times like this,” Cisco said, bounding over with a little pep in his step and a beer in hand, “that I’m glad I don’t have super speed man. It’s like nothing works. Not even those crazy _over_ overproof concoctions Caitlin whips up.”

”Please, do remind me,” Barry groaned.

”I’m still working on it, Barry,” Caitlin said. “We’ll get you drunk yet.”

”I swear, all that’s left to try is to snap a set of meta cuffs on you and see if that would work,” Cisco said absentmindedly before he took a swig of his beer and bounded over to where Sara and the other Legends, who finally joined in, were dancing and singing loudly.

Both Barry and Caitlin contemplated for a moment before looking at each other, wide grins spreading across their faces.

”Cisco Ramon-“ Barry started.

”Is a genius!” Caitlin finished.

They dug around in the drawers at the back of the cortex where they kept the meta cuffs, or in this case bracelets, that Caitlin wore to suppress her powers when Killer Frost first began to emerge. Thankfully they were charged.

”I cannot believe we never thought of this before,” Caitlin said in that rushed, almost out of breath way she spoke when she got excited about some medical breakthrough. “You couldn’t get drunk because of your powers but with these babies on your wrists, no powers!”

”Which means I can finally drink alcohol and actually feel it!” Barry grinned, watching Caitlin snap the bracelets onto his wrist.

They both headed over to the table housing the alcohol and Barry poured two shots for himself. Caitlin watched him intensely, waiting for him to drink.

He downed his first shot quickly, making a face at the intense burn at the back of his throat.

”Do you feel it?” Caitlin asked as Barry wheezed.

”Yup, definitely feeling it,” he coughed out before grinning and grabbing his next shot which he downed in a similar fashion. “Let’s get this party started!”

And oh god what a bad idea that was.

Because Barry Allen was a clingy, giggly and _chatty_ drunk. And he got drunk _fast_.

”I’m the Flaaaaash!” Barry yelled, running across the room, punching at the air a couple times when he stopped.

Cisco stared at him in horror, even as he picked up his phone and began filming Barry’s antics. He might’ve been tipsy but he was _so_ not going to pass up the opportunity to have blackmail material.

”This is gold,” he laughed, watching as Barry went from person to person in the room, giggling and whispering something to each of them before moving on to the next person, determination in his eyes, occasionally declaring that he was The Flash. Cisco wondered what he was saying to each of them because they all responded either by laughing out loud or giving him quizzical looks.

He finally reached Caitlin and Cisco and giggled as he stood between the two, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders.

”You guys know I love you right?” he slurred, looking at them with big, glistening puppy eyes.

”Yeah, buddy. We know,” Cisco laughed, reaching up to pat Barry’s hand.

”And we love you too, Barry,” Caitlin laughed, amused.

”You guys are the best!” Barry beamed. “That’s why I’m gonna tell you my secret.”

”And what would that be?” Caitlin asked.

Barry hugged them tighter and giggled once more before whisper yelling, “I’m The Flasssh!”

Cisco and Caitlin burst out laughing and Barry laughed along with them, clearly too far gone.

”Hey, hey! Wanna hear a secret?” Barry asked again. “My boyfriend’s a supervillain!”

Barry giggled grabbed the beer Cisco was nursing in his hand and downed the whole thing. Cisco and Caitlin would have opposed him drinking so much if he was any other person but they figured since Barry would burn off the alcohol in his system as soon as the meta cuffs were removed, they’d let him enjoy his night.

”And who might that supervillain boyfriend be?” Caitlin asked, deciding to humour him.

”Captain Cold,” Barry giggled. “But I call him Lenny or Len or babe. I call him Leonard when I mad at him. He doesn’t like when I call him Leonard ‘cause then he knows I’m mad at him.”

”Just what goes on in that brain of yours Barry Allen?” Cisco asked, doubling over as he laughed, causing Barry’s arm to slip from around his shoulder.

”You don’t believe me but it’s true,” Barry slurred. “I called him! And he’s coming to pick me up.”

”Sure, Barry. Your supervillain boyfriend is coming to pick you up at a party full of superheroes,” Caitlin laughed.

”Just you wait, you’ll see when he gets here,” Barry pouted, looking around the room before his eyes finally landed on the entrance to the cortex and he beamed.

”See, there he is!” he grinned, pointing to the entrance and smiling. He fumbled around the table for the stereo remote and turned down the music a bit, getting everyone’s attention. Their eyes followed him as he dropped the remote and stumbled across the cortex to where Leonard Snart was standing.

And holy shit, what the hell was Captain Cold doing there?

”Lenny!” Barry giggled, flinging himself onto the older man and wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. “I told them I had a super hot super awesome supervillain boyfriend but they didn’t believe me.”

Oh god, he was pouting! Honest to god, pouting!

Cisco was pretty sure his jaw, like everyone else’s, was on the floor because Barry pressed his lips against the thief’s mouth who made no move to push him away. In fact, he seemed to be kissing back and _was that his hand rubbing circles into Barry’s back?_

“Am I seeing things? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I’m not drunk enough to be seeing things right now,” Cisco said with a short, hysterical giggle.

”Nope, because I’m seeing what you’re seeing,” Caitlin supplied, eyes never leaving the pair. “Unless I’m as drunk as you but I only had two shots thirty minutes ago.”

Barry finally pulled away from Snart’s mouth long enough to turn and smile at everyone in the room.

”I told you I had a boyfriend. Lenny aren’t you my boyfriend?” Barry asked, turning back to look at the man. He was still wrapped around him like a koala - a drunk, giggly koala.

”Yes Scarlet,” the man drawled. “I’m your boyfriend. Now, could someone explain to me why I have an armful if drunk speedster and why said drunk speedster texted me to come here?”

For a few seconds the room was completely silent save for the music in the background, everyone in complete shock.

It was Kara who cut the tension with a whistle.

”Wish the supervillains on my earth were this hot,” she grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> How was this? Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
